Warning Sign
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: A conversation between Sam and Jo. WARNING: Spoilers to some extent. Ends with Sam/Andy.


Warning Sign

Summary: A conversation between Sam and Jo. WARNING: Spoilers to some extent.

Pairing: Sam Swarek centric.

Rating: T

Words: 1,269

I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you.

-Unknown

"Look Swarek," she held up her glass, "I'm not here to make friends and I know you know that."

She challenged him and he drew his glass up as well. "What are you doing here then?" He knew; he just wanted her to say it out loud.

"We were together for three years." Jo said calmly, yet to his mind jealousy rolled over her tongue.

Two weeks ago, since their first 'talk' at the penny, Sam knew Jo was up to no good. He saw her walk up to him, but what she didn't know is he also saw the side-glances she kept giving Callaghan.

"That's what I keep hearing." Sam took a long swig of his scotch.

He'd not only heard this information from Andy, but also Jerry. According to Andy, there was no hard feelings between the ex partners, but Sam knew better than that. Jerry had also given him reason to believe that Jo was only at the division for one reason, and one reason only.

"We lived together for two." She said this as if he didn't know the rest of the situation.

He gave her a hard stare. He wasn't one to step on any ones toes, but where Andy was concerned, he had no problem in doing so.

"And you think I care because?" He put his hand up signaling to the bartender he needed another drink.

Jo was a detective. It was in her mold to know how to read people. Being at the 15th division for only a mere two weeks she knew that Sam Swarek had it bad for his former rookie.

"You don't think I see the way you look at her?" It was Jo's turn to make Sam squirm.

He tilted his head, while putting down his second drink. "She's with Callaghan, which I think we should both respect"

He said it not only to avoid the question, but also to make sure she knew that Luke was off limits.

She laughed coyly. "You dropped Guns 'N' Gangs, which I know is what you've always wanted."

She was getting under his skin and he didn't appreciate it. "It's not the right time."

"Of course it's not the right time," she turned in her chair, "you want to make sure her getting shot at doesn't happen again."

He rolled his tongue over his teeth. This gal sure had some nerve. "Detective Rosati," he said sternly using her full job name, "if you do anything to mess that up-"

He was stopped mid sentence by her hand, "like I said, Officer Swarek," she threw his name back at him, "I'm not here to make friends."

She challenged him with a final stare before raising her glass again. "Now," she stated, with a much calmer approach, "I have no problem messing up their already ruined relationship."

She said the word ruined as if she already knew they were done. He stared at her just daring for her to continue.

"Luke and I have talked and I know he's not going the distance with her."

He had to bite his inner left cheek with all her negative comments concerning Andy. He never knew someone could be so cold towards someone so innocent, and what killed him more was the fact that Andy didn't even see it coming.

"I think you better stop while you're ahead." He told her, already having enough of the detective.

"You're right." She put her hands up signaling she surrendered to the officer.

He turned around blocking her from talking nonsense to him anymore. He only turned his head when he heard her phone go off. He thanked the man upstairs that he might finally be rid of her.

Jo stood up then, "looks like Callaghan needs my assistance."

Sam didn't get a word in because she had already fled the scene with what he guessed was a smug smile.

He didn't have any time for himself when another presence greeted him.

"Hey," she said warmly.

He turned his head to see Andy sitting down next to him.

"McNally," he asserted gruffly.

He swallowed hard, still a little shaken from his Jo encounter. He then took her in and allowed himself to think of what Jo had said. He knew Callaghan and that made his stomach churn.

"Where's Callaghan?" He knew Jo had a good idea, but he wondered if Andy did.

"At work," she guessed, while disappointment set in her eyes.

Sam breathed in slightly. His mind warped with a million images of Jo and Luke, and none of them were good. He had seen Callaghan leave work before he even had finished his paperwork. None of the situation was settling well with him.

His protective instincts over his former rookie kicked in, "how about we go to my house?"

Andy gave him a skeptical look, "why?"

He then stood up, "well McNally, I'm guessing you have a DVR."

She shook her head. "What?"

He held out his hand for her to take. "I helped you with plumbing once. You owe me this solid."

She took his hand, while taking her other hand to her left rib, which was still sore.

"I do," she said while furrowing her brow.

He nodded, while putting his hand on the small of her back. "They just installed mine. No idea how to work it."

She gave him a curious look, "really, Sam?"

"Yep, really."

He led her to his truck. All he needed to do was keep her busy the whole night, while her seemingly 'perfect' boyfriend did whatever he was doing.

He promised himself that he wasn't going to get in the middle of it, and he wasn't. He needed her to find out on her own terms. He didn't want to be her rebound, so for now, he was going to do all he could to protect her from not only Jo, but her boyfriend.

_Author's Note: I have no words for the premiere of Rookie Blue! The writers did an amazing job and I know this season is going to be fantastic. I got this idea from an interview Ben Bass did. This is in regards to him saying he gains negative feelings towards Jo, because we all know she is here to stir up some trouble. Lastly, Sam and Andy! Thank you for coming back on my screen! Now you just need to get together. I hope you all enjoy this and don't hesitate to review! :)_


End file.
